together forever
by bea3005
Summary: la verdad se desvela perdonara mai a naru entren y veanlo tambien habra un leve mai x bou-san pero sera poco entren y lean por favor tam bien contiene un poco de humor
1. hotel reina luz

no sean duras plis es mi primer finc

Todo parecia ser un dia normal en la oficina.

-Mai te.

-Si ya te lo preparo. Lin quieres tambien un poco de te.

-Vale Taniyama-san, gracias.

-Hola se puede pasar.

El que hablaba era un joven bastante apuesto con sus hojos azules y tez morena.

-Hola- saludo Mai- enseguido habiso al señor Shibuya sientese. Quiere un poco de te.

-No gracias, por favor digale que se de prisa es algo muy importante.

-Si, claro.

-Hola, soy el señor Shibuya que es lo que le trae por aqui.

-Pues vera mi padre es dueño del hotel ¨Reina Luz¨ ultimamente en el atico se escuuchan ruidos de golpes y cuando vamos a ver todo aparece cambiado de sitio pero mo le dimos importancia. Hasta que ayer aparecio pintado con algo que parecia sangre la siguinte frase ¨No me ire hasta que me deis como sacrificio la mujer mas joven que haya en el hotel o si no la ire a busquer¨por eso vina apedirle ayuda.

-Aceptamos el caso quisiera q nos diera alojamiento mas uncuarto vacio pra llevar a cabo la investigacion.

-Se lo agradezco tendar todo listo para mañana a las 6 de la tarde.

-Mai llama a todos tenemos un caso.

-Vale

Al dia siguiente todos estaban a la entrada del hotel mas lujoso de todo Tokio.

-Por favor siganme -les dijo Maik, el joven que les contrato- tenemos todo preparado como nos lo han pedido las tres chicas tendran el mixmo cuarto, despues los chico seran dos cuartos dividanse com quieran.

-Genial este sitio es enorme- exclama Mai

-No estamos para divertirnos Mai- se burla bou-san de Naru

-Lo mismo te digo - le diceun Naru enfadado

- Si, si yalo sabemos Naru-protesta Ayako- si siempre dices lo mismo como quieras que no lo sepamos.

- Pues no se noto porque enton no lo tendria que repetir.

-Bueno por que no vamos a preparar todo- intentaba poner calma John - estamos para invertigar pero un poco de diversio no nos vendria mal.

-Habla por ti- le requimina Naru- bueno a subir todo.

-Si- responden todos al unisono

en el siguiente a mai se le desvelaron algunos secretos


	2. cuando mai decubre la verdad

hola q tal espero q os hay agustado el primer capitulo estee es mi primer finc asi q no sean duros

-Bien ya esta todo colocado, bien ahor avamos a distribuirnos, Ayako, Masako, John ir a preguntar a los huespedes sino notaron algo raro.

-Vale- responden los mencionados mientras se van por la puerta.

-Bou-san, Yasuhara buscad en la biblioteca algo sea útil.

-Jo, nos a tocado el trabajo aburrido-se queja bou-san

-Que va si es muy divertido- salta yasuhara con una sonrrisa radiante

-Es un de esas bromas tuyas que no tienen nigun sentido del humor.

-No esto es en serio

-Tiene que ser una broma a quien le gusta revisar los libros.

Su discusión seguia por el camino mintras iban a la biblioteca.

-Mai tu te quedas aqui, yo y lin iremos a revisar la temperatura en los cuartos.

-Vale

-No te quedes dormida si es muy dificil pedir.

-Lo intentare- mas bajo- como quieres que no me quede dormida si estoy sola y aburrida.

¨Pero si hace un momento estaba en la base vigilando o no me volvi a quedar dormida. Entonces el debera llegar ahora. Ahi esta.

-Mai tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Lo que Nar´.

-Yo no soy Naru mi verdadero nombre es Eugene aunque puedes llamarme Gene.  
>-Y por que no me lo dijiste antes y por que te pareces a Naru.<p>

- Porque no estabas preparada y el motivo de por que me parezco a Naru es por que soy su hermano gemelo y esta a ui para buscar mi cuerpo y Naru es el realidade Oliver Davis.

-Que yo mato a naru por nodecirme esto

-Tranquila, no quiero que dejes a mis padres sin ningub hijo.

-Si tienes razon ellos no se lo merecen¨

-Mai te dije especificamente que no te durmieras.

-Naru!- le responde una mai cabreada

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capi q le pasara a naru?


	3. La desaparicion de Mai

hola espero q os este gustando la verdad es q creo q esta bastante mal pero bueno q se le va a hacer.

-Naru!-responde una Mai cabreada

-Que pasa ahora el que tendría que gritar soy yoy no tu

-Pues gaber si esto te dice sitengo derecho a gritar o a enfadarme Oliver Davis

Explota Mai mientras le tira todo lo que encuentra por el camino. Pero lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los dos que en ese preciso momento entraran bou-san y Lin alertados por los gritos y todo lo que Mai tiro hacia Naru fue a caerles encima.

-Pero que eesto una bantalla campal o que!- replica bou-san recuperado del susto y ayudando a levantarse a Lin.

-Puede decirnos a que viene tanto griterio Taniyama-san

-No es nada solo que mijefe es un estupido narcista, mentiro so y ipocrita que tiene un gran secreto que ahora te lo cuento bou-san porque si no me equivoco Lin esta al tanto del el y entonces no le impactara la noticia y llama a los demas esto os va a hacer una gracía tremenda aunque algunos os deslusioneis.

-Ya voy pero no les recibas con esa cara que se van a asustar

-Se puede saber que es el secreto de Naru y que yo estoy al tanto de ello.

-Mai, como supiste como me llama en realidad.

-Como que lo sabe no seraa eso lo que le vas a contar a los demas non?

-Pues si Lin es eso pero me da pena el monje va a llevar una gran desilusion cuando se esntere de que Naru e s Oliver Davis.

-No repondiste a pregunta MAi como lo supiste?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito.

De ahi a unos segundos fueron llegando todos y Mai le conto quien era en realedad Naru y que es lo que vino a hacer.

-Naru porque no nos dijiste nada.

-eso no es de vuestra incunvencia. Mai como sabes como murio mi hermano come se llama y quien soy yo.

-Muy simple me lo dijoo tu hermano es el que siempre en los casos cuando me duermo el biene y me dice las cosas aunque su primera frase siempre es ¨Mai vete de aqui es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada¨-

-Un momento dices que hablas con mi hermano y que te comto todo.

-Si

-Pero..

La conversación no pudo continuar porque las luces empezaron a apagarse y decir a todo lo tipico en un ataque poltergueist. Naru inmediatemente se puuso a lado de Mai pero cuando se dio cuenta Mai habia desaparecido.

-Mai, donde estas- ese fue el grito que escucho desde que las luces volvieron en si aunque para horror de todos habia algo escroto en la pared.

¨Ya tengo mi tributo del mes espero otro para el siguiente¨

-Mai-exclamo un Naru enfadado.

que le pasara a mai?Naru le dira sus sentimientos cuando la encuentre?

lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO NO SABIA DONDE ESTTABA EL ORDENADOR NO LO ENCONTRABA XD.**_

Naru se sentia impotente el estaba a su lado y no pudo hacer nada.

-Naru estas bien

-No te preocupes Lin estoy bien a hora solo hai que encontrar a Mai.

En otra parte del hotel

-Donde estoy - preguntaba una Mai bastante confusa

-En tu mayor... sueño

-EEEEEEEEEEh-exclama Mai (gota estilo manga callendole xd)

Exacto soy el fantasma de un agente de viajes y por estar muerto no voy a dejar de vender asi que tengo un viaje para ti y tus amigos a muy buen precio que dices

-No gracias pero me gustaría un viaje...

-A donde a donde

-De vuelta con mis amigos

-No esta que compres un viaje para ti y tus anigos

-Vale, vale que te parece si me das un viaje a ... Osaka, si eso a Osaka.

-Vale por ser mis primeros clientes el viaje seera gratis. Aqui estan los billetes y el hotel "SAKURA" ya tienes las habitaciones de reserva.

-Hola chicos ya e vuelto

-Mai donde estabas? Te hizo algo el fantasma -dijo bou-san

-No solo queria vendernos un viaje a Osaka aqui estan los bilates para mañana a las 6 de la tarde

Todos se quedaran extrañados con el fantasma.

-Nunca vi un fantasma que hiciera esto y tu naru... digo shibuya... digo oliver. agggg Me estoy haciendo un lio con los nombres

-Solo llamame como simpre y que el nombre de oliver no salga de estas paredes entendido

-Si

_**Bueno adios se que es corto el capitulo pero no tengo mucha inspiracion **_

_**Que pasara en el viaje? Se confesara naru a mai?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno siento haber tardado tanto pero entre que se me olvido la contraseña me castigaron y muchas otras cosas más como falta de inspiración tarde demasiado de verdad que lo siento.**_

La verdad a todo el mundo le pareció raro lo del fantasma. Pero cuando en las noticias oyeron que mucha gente estaba a desaparecer comprendieron que este les había retado para que lo exorcizaran. Eso fue algo que Naru no pudo perdonar así durante el viaje de avión estaba tan enfadado que nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Otra persona que estaba de mal humor era Mai pues aun no había perdonado a su jefe por que el viaje fue un tanto incomodo.

Al llegar les estaban esperando. Y cuando Mai vio quien era no pudo evitar lanzar un grito era su hermano mayor y ella no le había contado a nadie que tenia uno. Mucho menos que su hermano fuese un cazador de fantasmas _(esto me lo invente yo me pareció interesante que las habilidades durmientes de Mai y su gusto por los espíritus vinieran de familia xd) _

-Hermanita me alegro de que hayas venido.-dijo este al ver el grupo- me alegro de que la cuides normalmente en nuestra familia empiezas a tener grandes poderes a los 15 y 16 años pero mi hermana no debería utilizarlos porque… afgh.

-Porque qué?- pregunta Naru al notar que Mai estaba ahogando a su hermano- Mai porque no nos dijiste que tenias un hermano

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Si lo es porque primero me riñes a mi porque no cuento algo y ahora eres tú.

_**Y aquí acaba mi breve capitulo es corto porque tengo mucho que estudiar pero quería seguir escribiendo así que cuando acaben mis exámenes subiré el siguiente.**_


	6. Recordando el pasado

**Bueno siento la tardanza otra vez Me encantaron los consejos que me dieron y me gustaría que me dieran otros para así poder mejorar mi escritura. Bueno sin mas demora aquí va el sexto capitulo.**

-Bueno no os dije que tengo un hermano por que casi no lo veo y no me gusta aburrir a la gente con mis historias familiares.- aparte yo nunca lo vi hasta hace tan solo tres meses que me vino a contar la historia de mi familia.

_**-flash back-**_

Nos encontramos en un pequeño apartamento donde una Mai muy dormida se estaba preparando para ir a su trabajo a medio tiempo cuando alguien timbra. Esta se dirige a abrir la puerta un tanto extrañada ya que no esperaba a nadie. Su sorpresa se vuelva aún mas grande cuando al abrir la puerta ve a un joven unos pocos años mayor que ella que enseguida reconoce por las fotos del álbum de su padre y por su notable parecido a este.

-Hola es aquí la residencia de la señorita Taniyama?

-Si soy yo

-Encantado de conocerlo mi nombre es Kai soy... esto como decirlo... ehmm puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa Kai-san en que puedo ayudarte.

-Bueno tus padres te dijeron algo sobre mi.

-No pero estas en varias fotos de pequeño.

-En fin yo soy tu hermano mayor dejame acabar – dijo este al darse cuenta de que la joven iba replicarle algo- me fui a vivir con mis abuelos cuando apenas tenia cinco años y tu ya eras un bebe se que este no es el mejor momento y que debí venir antes pero es que no encontraba tiempo con mi trabajo.

Mai no salia de su asombro y no era capaz de decir nada por lo que comenzó a pensar seriamente que decir hasta que al final dijo.

-Kaini-san puedo llamarte así?

-Claro eres mi hermana pequeña- respondió este con mucha alegría

-En que trabajas para que no pudieras venir antes.

-Se que resultara increíble pero me dedico a cazar fantasmas soy muy solicitado en Osaka y no encuentro tiempo.

-Un caza fantasmas

-Ya se que resulta increíble pero..

-La verdad es que no.

-Por que lo dices

-conoces el SPR?

-Si es la compañía de exorcistas que trabaja aquí es que conoces a los trabajadores.

-Si, es que yo soy la asistente del jefe de dicha compañía. Tengo estado en muchos casos cada una mas extraño.-

-Vaya heredaste el gusto de la familia por lo sobre natural.

-Supongo aunque tengo muchas preguntas... Aaaaahhhh llego tarde Naru me va a matar . Quedate aquí si quieres yo me tengo que ir.

Mientras dice esto sale de la caso a toda velocidad dejando a su hermano con una cara de sorpresa y una gotita cayendo de su cabeza.

_**-fin flash back-**_

-Así que tu eres el hermano mayor de Mai- dijo un bou-san rodendo a Kai como si de una obra de arte se tratara.

**Se que esto es muy corto y así pero es que recién e acabado los examenes y recogido las notas y aun no me quito muchas cosas de la cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier cosa me la decís algún consejo, comentario o critica las tendre en cuenta y tratare de mejorar mi forma de escribir o de expresar las cosas.**


End file.
